Cyrus vs Isaac ray peram Westcott
intro Wiz: Today we look at two anime antaganist. Boomstick: Leader of team galactic Cyrus Wiz: Vs Isaac the owner of Deus ex machina. Boomstick: Its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a. Boomstick: death battle! (it shows Cyrus standing in front of Isaac in a burning building) Cyrus Wiz: You first see Cyrus in Mt. Coronet but he doesn't say his name until you fight him at Celestic tower. Cyrus main goal in the pokemon games is to capture either Dialga or Palkia. Before Cyrus could capture Dialga and Palkia Garitina grabs Cyrus dragging him to the distorted world. When the player capture Garitina Cyrus stays behind to make a world without spirit. Somehow Cyrus got out of the distorted world but that could be from him having Dialgo AND Palkia. Boomstick: Cyrus alone isn't very strong being a human but his pokemon make him mostly powerful. Cyrus has Honchkrow, Crowbat, Gyarados, Weavile, Houndoom, Dialga, and Palkia. Wiz: Honchrow has the ability insomnia, Crowbat has the ability inner Focus, Gyarados has intimidate, Weavile has pressure, Houndoom has flash fire, Dialga has pressure, and Palkia has pressure. Boomstick: Insomnia makes it so the pokemon cant go to sleep, Inner Focus makes it so the pokemon can't flinch, Intimidate makes the persons attack go down, Pressure makes it so the person PP goes down in half but for this it could be used to make every attack take more energy, and flash fire makes it so if the person uses a fire attack the attack causes more damage, fire type attacks are ineffective to the pokemon, and staying fire damage doesn't work. Wiz: Fighting. bug, and fairy types are super effective against Dark types. electric, ice, and rock are super effective against flying. Ground and Psychic are super effective against poison types. Electric and grass are super effective against water types. Fire, fighting, rock, and steel are super effective against ice types. Ice, dragon, and fairy types are super effective against Dragon types. Fire, fighting, and ground are super effective against steel types. Flare fire doesn't work when the pokemon is frozen. Also Cyrus is just human. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xij73esZbV8 Issac ray peram Westcott Wiz: Issac became the main antagonist of Date a live in the second half of the first season. Issac ruled the huge company of...Deus ex machina. Issac also is trying to take over the world with a iron fist. Boomstick: In his mage form Issac can use his magical technology, Issac has warriors to help him like the DEM Wizard who work for Issac like slaves, Issac also has fear and torture making his warriors afraid of him so they will try their best, but most of all his biggest weapon is his mouth as he can motivate anyone or basically control anyone who he wants. Wiz: When Nia Honjou gave Isaac her soul crystal the two came together and he became to demon king and the demon king can summon the beelzebub. The Beelzebub can tell himself about someone by thinking of it and it can summon demons from the pages.The Beelzebub can take someone to its own world and it can also summon daughters of the demon king who will fight for the demon king. Wiz: But the demon king is incomplete and his technology isn't for attacking but for running off or defence. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUFeZN8mwfg pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! Cyrus walks around Deus Ex Machina with his houndoom using flame thrower burning the building. Cyrus: This building will not stand for this new world. Issac runs to Cyrus Issac; Hey what are you doing you are destroying this place! Cyrus: This place must go. Issac: Wizards! The DEM Wizards run in and they look at Issac. Cyrus sends out his Honchkrow and he puts the houndoom back in its pokeball. The Wizards form barrios around Cyrus and Honchkrow but Honchkrow uses drill peck. Honchkrow uses icy winds to freeze the wizards and he uses steel wing on the wizards cutting them in half. Some Wizards hit Honchkrow knocking out Hinchrow. Cyrus sends out his Crowbat and Crowbat uses confuse ray on the Wizards. The Wizards shoot their magic around and they hit each other sometimes. Isaac: Hey you idiots stop hitting each other and focus! The confusion went away and the wizards crush Crowbat. Cyrus sends out his Gyarados and the Gyarados uses waterfall washing the Wizards and Isaac to the wall and making Isaac's machines not work. Isaac: Don't fail me now Wizards! The Wizards attack Gyarados but the Gyarados uses earthquake to make the building breaking even more crushing some of the Wizards. The Wizards knock Gyarados back knocking Gyarados out of the building. Cyrus summons Weavile and the weavile runs around cutting up and killing some of the wizards. Isaac yells and he pulls out the Qlipha Crystal and he turns into the Demon king. Cyrus laughs as Weavile slashes at the demon king. The demon king kicks Weavile away and out of a window knocking out Weavile. Gyarados flys back up but the demon king crushes Gyarados knocking it out. Cyrus summons his houndoom and the Houndoom shoots his flame thrower and a shadow ball at The demon king. The Demon king smacks the shadow ball away and he walks through the flame thrower. Houndoom bites the demon king with thunder fang shocking the Demon king and paralyzing the demon king. the demon king slowly moves slapping Houndoom to the side. Houndoom uses will o wisp on the demon king burning him. The Demon king punches houndoom knocking houndoom out. Cyrus smiles and he summons the Dailga The Demon king punches Dailga but Dailga smacks The Demon king away. Dailga stomps making the demon king loss his balance. The Demon king falls but he quickly gets up rapidly punching Dailga. Dailga uses the roar of time pushing The Demon king back. The Demon king slowly charges at Dailga and The Demon king uppercuts Dailgas head off. Cyrus summons Palkia and The Demon king sends Cyrus and Palkia to the Beelzebub world. Crysu: Palkia can you take me back? Palkia nods and he rips open a portal in space and he walks through with Palkia. The Demon king looks surprised and Palkia uses surf making the demon king soaked in water and putting out the fire. Cyrus laughs as Palkia knocks out the ceiling to use thunderbolt to burn The Demon king killing him. KO! Cyrus walks off as Deus Ex Machina explodes with the demon king still inside. result Wiz: I don't feel good. Boomstick: Well, let's get this started. Wiz: Palkia and Dialga can go through time and space giving Cyrus a huge advantage. Isaac could do much himself and the wizards couldn't do much and the demon king knowing every pokemon Cyrus has would only allow him to know what pokemon would destroy him or not. Boomstick: Isaac could run away with his tech because the tech really isn't for fighting as said earlier. The Demon king is as strong as Nai Hanjou who i think is city level (this is from the vs battle wiki so if i am wrong please correct me). Wiz: This was a cool idea for a battle and it was really close. Boomstick: But Isaac didn't have the time or space to win. Wiz: The Winner is cyrus NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: Im not a doctor im a medic ???2: Vere are your precious papers now dumkopfs? Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card